Overseas telegram
by olivs
Summary: C'est une suite de trois petits one shots ou trois façons de voir une même chanson attention le premier est une deathfics j'ai retravaillé le second opus qui vous est proposé dans une nouvelle version.
1. Dommages collatéraux

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : très très vaguement Gundam Wing de loin

Disclaimer : ça coûte cher si on veut les acheter ? Les louer ? Bon ok les personnages du machin qui va suivre, même méchamment occis, ne m'appartiennent pas. 

La chanson qui sert de base est Overseas Telegram de Gainsbourg 

© Melody Nelson Publishing

Genre : Yaoi - songfics trilogie – ici la deathific (désolé) UA 

Couple : 1+2+1

Remarque : je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir une idée pareille un matin au réveil. J'avais plein d'autres idées de scénarios pour nos jeunes amis mais j'ai commencé par écrire ce truc. Comme Kali aimait un peu je lui ai offert et je me suis mis à écrire les deux autres qui vont avec pour mettre avec dans le cadeau. Sauf que je ne sais pas si c'en est un J. 

Overseas Telegram 

_Dommages collatéraux_

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme_

_Soit le plus beau télégramme_

_De tous les télégrammes_

_Que tu recevras jamais_

_Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme_

_Tu te mettes à pleurer_

Lorsque Sally entra dans la grande maison victorienne qu'il occupait depuis peu dans le centre de Londres elle compris que quelque chose était anormalement calme. Elle se dirigea directement dans la bibliothèque et le trouva là, assis dans un chesterfield, ses grands yeux bleu marine révulsés, la tête chavirée en arrière et tenant dans sa main droite un bout de papier bleu de l'Overseas Telegram. À côté de lui un verre de whisky et quelques boîtes de médicament vidées. Sur le secrétaire, un mot écrit de sa main.

_Je sais que ce télégramme_

_Est le dernier télégramme_

_De tous les télégrammes_

_Que je t'enverrai jamais_

Elle pris son poignet entre ses doigts fins, il était froid et le battement de son cœur ne s'y faisait plus sentir depuis longtemps. Elle lu le mot, serra les dents de colère, mais cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de la police. Quand elle raccrocha le combiné, elle entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée. 

Devant la porte se tenait un jeune garçon portant un uniforme du Post Office, il devait à peine avoir 17 ans, une lueur violette passait dans ses yeux. 

- Bonjours m'dame.

- Bonjours

- J'ai porté un télégramme à un monsieur tout à l'heure. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Machinalement, sans même réfléchir, elle lui tendit le papier.

- Euh, non m'dame ça ça me regarde pas je voulais voir le jeune homme avec les yeux bleus.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ?

- Euh vous êtes sa copine ?

Elle eu un vague sourire, avant de répondre.

- Non j'étais son médecin.

- Bon, alors je peux vous le dire peut être. Voilà j'ai eu le coup de foudre et je veux me marier avec lui. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qui allait se passer entre nous. J'ai son visage dans la tête et il ne pourra plus jamais en partir. Je sais que c'est lui que j'attends. 

En prononçant ces mots le jeune garçon avait quelque chose de grave dans la voix.

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme_

_Soit le plus beau télégramme_

_De tous les télégrammes_

_Que tu recevras jamais_

_Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme_

_Tu te mettes à pleurer_

Elle ne parue même pas étonnée et le fit entrer dans la maison et alors qu'il passait le seuil, elle prononça ces mots :

-Il est mort.

Et continua...

- Venez, vous avez le droit de le voir, il a laissé une lettre cela vous concerne aussi.

Et elle lui tendit le papier blanc.

_Sally,_

_Je viens de recevoir ce télégramme de Réléna. Ceci est un beau jour pour elle, je n'aurai plus de mission, la guerre est finie, c'était son dernier télégramme : mon ordre de démobilisation. Je sais qu'elle a des plans me concernant. Je n'en veux pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mais elle ne me laissera pas tranquille. Ma vie s'achève donc là je n'ai plus rien qui m'attache ici. Je suis désolé si cela te fait un peu de peine, mais je n'ai pas appris à faire autre chose que me battre. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu l'employé du post office me tendre le papier, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il contenait. Le jeune garçon devant moi était beau comme une aurore, il avait de grands yeux aux reflets violets et une longue natte bizarre qui lui descendait au creux des reins. Je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux, il était beau et ressemblait à la vie. Mais de quel droit aurais-je pu imposer à ce garçon ce que je suis, je suis sûr que je l'aurai rendu malheureux et comment suis-je assez stupide pour penser que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer. J'ai failli lui demander sa main, le pauvre ! Mais au moins grâce à lui j'ai compris ce que c'était que de tomber amoureux. Alors, comme je ne puis être aimé et que je n'ai plus de mission sur cette terre, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille._

_Adieu chère et douce Sally et si un jour tu croises un jeune garçon du Post Office avec une natte remercie le pour moi._

Boys don't cry mais pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie maintenant. Il s'approcha encore un peu du corps sans vie et lui posa un baisé sur le front. Et lui murmura à l'oreille un truc que Sally ne pu pas entendre :

- Sale con, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, pas sans moi.

Il rendit la lettre à la jeune fille et sorti. La police était déjà là en train de faire les relevés d'usage et une ambulance attendait le corps dehors. Elle restait dans ce bureau le regard dans le vide et l'envie indéfectible de faire du punching-ball sur meringue rose. Et ça se dit diplomate ! 

_Je sais que ce télégramme_

_Est le dernier télégramme_

_De tous les télégrammes_

_Que je t'enverrai jamais_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, par l'irruption soudaine du jeune natté qui se jeta sur le fauteuil où le corps se trouvait encore. Il serra le garçon dans son bras gauche alors que sa main droite, tenant un revolver de la police sur sa tempe, appuya su la gâchette. Le coup résonna dans toute la maison et le sang du jeune homme à la natte commença à couler par un petit trou rond de son front sur le cou de l'autre. 

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme_

_Soit le plus beau télégramme_

_De tous les télégrammes_

_Que tu recevras jamais_

_Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme_

_Tu te mettes à pleurer_

Elle s'approcha du couple, constat le décès du second. Lorsque les ambulanciers essayèrent de séparer les deux corps, elle leur demanda de les laisser ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas très gros ni l'un ni l'autre et les mettre en terre dans un même cercueil ressemblait bien à ce qui était leurs dernières volontés. Quand le brancard passa à côté d'elle elle prit le badge de l'employé des postes.

Il y a fond d'un cimetière du Yorkshire une pierre tombale sous un saule qui porte cette inscription :

Heero Yuy

Duo Maxwel

AC 179 – AC 196

_Tu auras ce télégramme_

_Comme mes autres télégrammes_

_Par Overseas Telegram_

_Et le Post Office anglais_

Fin du premier opus

Heero : c'est qui ce con ?

Duo : sais pas, un nouveau visiblement

Heero : il commence fort

Duo : ben oui il nous a tué tous les deux d'un coup

Heero (cherchant sur son laptop) : j'ai son adresse

Duo : et moi les explosifs...


	2. Cinq ans

**Auteur : **oliv

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :**  
Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency  
La chanson qui sert de base est toujours Overseas Telegram de Gainsbourg © Melody Nelson Publishing

**Genre :** Yaoi - songfics trilogie – ici le POV de Duo

**Couples :** 1x2x1, 3x4x3 vaguement évoquée

**Pour la petite histoire :** Au départ il y avait 3 opus. Ils sont toujours là. Le premier et le troisième sont toujours dans leur état d'origine (c'est-à-dire pas très bons). Je les retoucherai peut-être un jour. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie de reprendre celui-là. C'est celui qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Certainement car c'est ce que j'ai écrit de plus personnel. Un tres gros merci à Calamithy pour ses conseils qui sont pour moi toujours aussi précieux. Et un autre merci à Méanne, Zorky, Mimi, et toutes celles qui ont aimé cet opus en espérant que cette nouvelle version ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

**Overseas Telegram**

**_Cinq ans_**_  
(tiens je sais pas où je suis allé le trouver ce titre)_

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme  
Soit le plus beau télégramme  
De tous les télégrammes  
Que tu recevras jamais  
Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme  
Tu te mettes à pleurer_

Je sais que ce télégramme  
Est le dernier télégramme  
De tous les télégrammes  
Que je t'enverrai jamais

´

Cela fait cinq ans.

Cinq ans ce n'est pas si long finalement.

Cinq ans c'est quoi quand on y pense et que l'on a 22 ans.

Cinq ans ce n'est pas si cher que cela à payer si c'est le prix de son rêve le plus fous.

Cinq ans ce n'est pas six, ni dix, ni vingt.

Cinq ans si le compte pouvait s'arrêter à cinq ans.

Cinq ans sans missions et sans guerres.

Cinq ans est-ce seulement assez pour oublier ce que l'on a vécu.

Cinq ans est-ce seulement suffisant pour se construire une vie.

Cinq ans est-ce seulement raisonnable pour effacer tant de morts.

´

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme  
Soit le plus beau télégramme_

´

Cinq ans que nos Gundams sont aller faire un plongeon dans le soleil.

Cinq ans que je lui ai dit : « Je t'aime ».

Cinq ans que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Cinq ans que nous avons fait l'amour pour la dernière fois.

Cinq ans que je m'étais réveillé à ses côtés.

Cinq ans que je lui avais dit que je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi chaque jour.

Cinq ans que ce même jour, il est parti.

Cinq ans que je lui ai demandé de m'emmener avec lui.

Cinq ans qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Cinq ans qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de vivre.

Cinq ans que je l'ai vu franchir le seuil de la porte.

Cinq ans qu'il a quitté notre chambre au petit matin.

Cinq ans que je l'ai vu partir son sac sur l'épaule.

Cinq ans qu'il a prononcé ces derniers mots : je t'écrirai.

Cinq ans que j'attends.

´

Cinq ans qu'il est seul quelque part dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

Cinq ans qu'il essaye d'apprendre à vivre.

Cinq ans que comme moi il est seul, malgré les gens qui l'entourent.

Cinq ans que ma vie est une ombre.

´

_De tous les télégrammes  
Que tu recevras jamais_

´

Cinq ans que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'odeur de sa peau.

Cinq ans que ma langue est en manque du sucré de ses lèvres.

Cinq ans que mes doigts non pas goûté la douceur de ses cheveux.

Cinq ans que je ne me suis pas noyé dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Cinq ans que je ne n'y ai pas vu se refléter mon sourire aujourd'hui disparu.

Cinq ans sans la mélodie de sa respiration quand il s'endormit ce soir-là dans mes bras.

Cinq ans que chaque nuit, mes doigts inconscients scrutent le lit.

Cinq ans qu'ils cherchent son dos.

Cinq ans qu'ils veulent atteindre ses mains.

Cinq ans qu'ils partent pour aller perdre dans ses cheveux, en vain.

Cinq ans qu'ils ne trouvent pas ses bras.

Cinq ans que mes doigts bredouilles se crispent dans les draps.

Cinq ans que mes ongles se plantent dans le matelas froid.

´

Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme  
Tu te mettes à pleurer

´

Cinq ans où chaque jour qui passe est un jour de moins qui me sépare de lui.

Cinq ans où chaque jour qui vient est une épreuve de plus à surmonter.

Cinq ans où chaque jour en est un de moins avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Cinq ans que le temps qui passe est du non-temps.

´

Cinq ans à ne pas savoir attendre.

Cinq ans à ne pas savoir quoi attendre.

´

Cinq ans à essayer de trouver d'autres corps.

Cinq ans à dénuder d'autres garçons.

Cinq ans à vomir quand je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas lui.

´

Cinq ans que mes nuits sont sans sommeil.

Cinq ans que des sanglots se nouent dans ma gorge.

Cinq ans qu'ils ne parviennent pas à trouver mes yeux.

Cinq ans que des larmes sont en moi refusant de jaillir.

Cinq ans que je me donne en spectacle.

Cinq ans d'une espèce de pantomime

Cinq ans de représentation d'un théâtre d'ombre.

´

Cinq ans que je suis odieux avec ceux qui me veulent du bien.

Cinq ans que je me planque derrière mon sourire idiot

Cinq ans que je me déguise de mes blagues stupides.

Cinq ans que je ne trompe plus personne.

´

Cinq ans que le petit couple modèle Quatre et Trowa...

Cinq ans que Sally et Wu Fei...

Cinq ans que même Réléna...

Cinq ans que tous ceux-là me tirent.

Cinq ans qu'ils essayent de me repêcher.

Cinq ans que je continue de m'enfoncer des sables mouvants.

Cinq ans que je refuse d'en sortir.

´

_Je sais que ce télégramme  
Est le dernier télégramme_

´

Cinq ans que je veux fuir mon appartement.

Cinq ans que l'image que j'ai de moi me fait peur.

Cinq ans que je me sens abandonné.

Cinq ans que je suis sans vie.

Cinq ans que je me néglige.

Cinq ans que je me sens sale.

´

Cinq ans que je ne me lave plus que pour sortir.

Cinq ans que je fais tout pour ne plus quitter mon appartement.

Cinq ans que je me terre.

Cinq ans que je m'enferme.

Cinq ans que je me complais dans ma propre prison.

´

Cinq ans qu'un frisson glacial tétanise mon dos à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne.

Cinq ans que je relève mes mails frénétiquement toutes les heures.

Cinq ans que j'ai peur quand je vais chercher le courrier.

´

_De tous les télégrammes  
Que je t'enverrai jamais_

´

Cinq ans sans pouvoir détacher ne serait ce qu'un instant son image de ma tête.

Cinq ans que cette image comme un envoûtement m'accompagne partout.

Cinq ans qu'elle me suis dans tous mes déplacements.

Cinq ans qu'elle m'espionne dans toutes mes actions.

Cinq ans que même le plus insignifiant des gestes, je le fais sous son regard.

´

Cinq ans à attendre chaque jour.

Cinq ans à guetter chaque instant.

Cinq ans à frémir à chaque seconde.

Cinq ans sans nouvelle de lui.

´

Cinq ans à ressentir la brûlure de milliers de lames froides et métalliques.

Cinq ans à me tordre quand je les sens s'immiscer dans mes entrailles.

Cinq ans à avoir la nausée quand ensuite elles jouent avec mes tripes.

Cinq ans que je ressens cela à chaque fois que je pense à lui.

Cinq ans que je ne peux rien faire sans penser à lui.

´

Cinq ans que mes journées ressemblent au _Canon Per Tonos _de Bach. (1)

Cinq ans qu'au bout de la soirée, je vais me coucher.

Cinq ans que quelques minutes après je me relève.

Cinq ans que j'erre toute la nuit dans mon appartement.

Cinq ans que mes nuits ne sont éclairées que par l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Cinq ans que chaque nuit, j'attends en vain qu'un mail arrive.

Cinq ans qu'au bout de la nuit, je finis par m'écrouler dans un coin.

´

Cinq ans que je me réveille alors en tremblant.

Cinq ans que j'ai peur que mon sommeil me fasse louper son message.

Cinq ans que je me précipite alors sur mon ordinateur.

Cinq ans que en suite je cours vers mon répondeur.

´

Cinq ans que je n'ai pas de message.

Cinq ans que las, je vais me faire un café.

Cinq ans que je mets trois sucres dans mon café.

Cinq ans que je passe ma matinée à tourner en rond.

Cinq ans que je déjeune d'un autre café.

Cinq ans que c'est ma seule nourriture.

Cinq ans que c'est ce qui me fait tenir.

Cinq que ce café est la seule chose que je continue à apprécier.

´

Cinq ans que je passe ma journée à tourner en rond.

Cinq ans que j'ai envie de cogner.

Cinq ans que mes nerfs me lâchent.

Cinq ans que je me retiens de tout casser.

Cinq ans que je finis invariablement par allumer la télé.

Cinq ans que je zappe frénétiquement de chaîne en chaîne.

Cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu un seul film en entier.

Cinq ans qu'au bout de la soirée, je vais me coucher.

´

Cinq ans que j'attends un mot de toi.

´

_J'aimerai que ce télégramme  
Soit le plus beau télégramme  
De tous les télégrammes  
Que tu recevras jamais  
Et qu'ouvrant mon télégramme  
Tu te mettes à pleurer_

´

Au lendemain de la destruction de leurs Gundams et de leur retour sur terre, il était allé le voir. Il lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimé, qu'il voulait maintenant le voir vieillir et se voir vieillir à ses côtés.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, de le conduire jusqu'à leur chambre et de lui faire l'amour.

Puis au petit matin, il dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour vivre avec lui aujourd'hui, qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne déjà à vivre lui-même.

Il ajouta que s'il y parvenait, il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui.  
Personne d'autre que lui avec qui il avait envie de faire l'amour.  
Personne d'autre que lui avec qui il pourrait vivre.  
Personne d'autre que lui qu'il aurait envie de voir vieillir.

Mais que cela prendrait du temps des années certainement. L'autre lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il savait qu'au mieux il lui dirait ça, mais qu'il l'attendrait parce que c'était là le sens qu'il entendait donner à sa vie.

Le premier lui offrit un _« je t'aime »_, se leva et avant de disparaître dit : _« quand je me sentirai prêt, je t'écrirai. »_

´

_Tu auras ce télégramme  
Comme mes autres télégrammes  
Par Overseas Telegram  
Et le Post Office anglais_

´

Ce matin-là, il n'attendait plus rien, plus rien d'autre que ce qu'il attend chaque jour depuis... Ça devait bien faire cinq ans maintenant. L'employé des postes était exceptionnellement monté avec le courrier.

Ce matin-là il rangea quelques affaires dans un sac, envoya un courriel à ses amis pour leur demander de vider son appartement, il les rassura aussi, disant simplement « ce matin, je vais bien ».

Il empocha son passeport, laissa ses clés, commanda un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Le vol pour Dundee ne dura que deux heures. Ensuite en train, il finirait son voyage.

L'attente sur le quai de la gare balayé par une fine bruine perçante lui paru interminable.

Il était là maintenant assis dans un compartiment de seconde, blotti contre lui-même, le visage collé contre la vitre. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir passer la campagne écossaise. Elle se reflétait comme dans un lac sur la fine rangée de larmes qui baignait ses paupières.

Ses pleurs n'étaient pas chargés de tristesse. Il ne l'était pas.

Il se sentait juste vide, allégé d'un immense poids.

Et au fur et à mesure que le train avançait au milieu du crachin et des paysages verts et roses des Highlands, la bruyère imprimait ses tonalités violettes dans les lacs si bleus, un sourire, imperceptible au début, petit à petit commençait à naître sur son visage.

Il serrait sa longue natte dans ses bras et dans ses doigts un bout de papier bleu, un peu froissé, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le matin. Sur le papier on pouvait lire un couple de deux mots de cinq lettres dactylographiées.

_Viens_

Heero

Fin du deuxième opus

* * *

1- Ce canon de Bach(2) est très connu pour sa construction. C'est un canon à trois voix qui n'en fini pas de monter et pourtant est éternellement recommençant. Pour ceux qui connaissent c'est un peu comme l'escalier éternellement ascendant de M.C. Escher ou son ruban de Möbius.

2- Duo est un garçon intelligent et cultivé donc il connaît Bach. Et comme il est extrêmement brillant, il a lu en entier _Godel Escher Bach Les brins d'une Guirlande Eternelle_ de Douglas Hofstadter (private joke).

* * *

Duo : c'est pas vrai ? Mais on reste en vie dans celui l !  
Heero : c'est pas une raison  
Duo : tu crois qu'il pourrait remettre ça dans le troisième opus ?  
Heero : vaut mieux prévenir que guérir  
Duo : ça a l'air vide ici  
Heero : il s'est sauvé avant notre arrivée  
Duo : tu connais les Kerguélènes ?  
Heero : pourquoi ? Il y a rien là-bas à part des pingouins  
Duo : ben si son laptop émet depuis là bas !  
Heero : on est pas sorti de l'auberge  
Duo : et si on envoyait un gros missile ça le nettoierai d'un coup  
Heero : pas possible c'est protégé  
Duo : bon ben en route.


	3. Concerto pour laptop à deux voix en ICQ ...

Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 5 ans après Battlefield of pacifist

Disclaimer : ça coûte cher si on veut les acheter ? Les louer ? Bon ok les personnages du machin qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas. 

La chanson qui sert de base est toujours Overseas Telegram de Gainsbourg 

© Melody Nelson Publishing

Genre : Yaoi - songfics trilogie – un huit clos sur ICQ entre Heero et... 

Couple : 1+2+1

Remarque : le calvaire touche à sa fin, je trouvais qu'il manquait une vision plus heeroiène de cette chanson. J'ai eu cette idée en chattant avec Kali sur ICQ et surtout en regardant mon ami faire de même : comment un garçon qui parle aussi peu peut chatter autant ? j'en ai conclu que pour Heero il devait en être de même

Concerto pour laptop 

_à deux voix en ICQ mineur___

Heero : salut

Pseudo : LO

Heero : tu as reçu mon mail avec le code ?

Pseudo : oui justement je suis dessus

Heero : tu vois ce qui cloche ?

Pseudo : oui je pense mais ça va me demander quelques heures !

Heero : c'est cool moi j'étais complètement bloqué

Pseudo : tu as encore lâché les autres après le dîner

Heero : oui c'est une horreur, ils font un concours de celui qui dira le plus de chose pour ne rien dire. Sauf Trowa, qui lui reste supportable

Pseudo : Duo va bien ?

Heero : je pense, il est parti, il y a une semaine et depuis j'ai plus de nouvelles.

Pseudo : il doit te manquer

Heero : bof ! ça fait des vacances

Pseudo : tu es dur avec ton homme

Heero : je te rappelle qu'officiellement il y a rien entre nous

Pseudo : mais je croyais qu'il était amoureux de toi comme un dingue

Heero : j'ai pas dit le contraire

Pseudo : et toi tu l'aimes non ?

Heero : je vois pas le rapport

Pseudo : ben si vous vous aimez... Pourquoi vous ne faites... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire

Heero : Ben il a jamais demandé à aller plus loin 

Pseudo : Et toi

Heero : il a qu'à le faire s'il a envie

Pseudo : il a peut-être peur de toi

Heero : ça se saurait ! il me casserait moins les c**** si je lui faisais peur

Pseudo : Il ose pas c'est tout

Heero : ça lui passera

Pseudo : et en attendant ça ne te manque pas d'être plus proche de lui

Heero : mais on est très proche

Pseudo : et sexuellement

Heero : on aura le temps de se rattraper 

Pseudo : tu as pas peur qu'il se lasse et qu'il aille voir ailleurs

Heero : non et si c'est le cas, ça voudra dire qu'il tient pas tant que ça à moi !

Pseudo : ça m'étonne quand même vachement qu'il ne te manque pas plus que ça

Heero : il me manque un peu. Mais, avant son départ, il a passé son temps à mettre en boucle une vieille chanson française. Pendant deux jours ! Et là j'ai encore l'air dans la tête.

Pseudo : c'était quoi ?

Heero : Overseas telegram de Birkin

Pseudo : Ah oui je connais c'est super joli et super mélo

Heero : voilà le problème, je sais pas ce qu'il avait à passer ça, encore un de ses délires romantiques idiots

Pseudo : c'est pas ton truc le mélo

Heero : c'est niais comme truc on est pas des ados mièvres de15 ans !

Pseudo : le pauvre

Heero : le pauvre ? Justement je me demande bien ce qui fout en ce moment !

Pseudo : Mission ?

Heero : la guerre est finie ! Il n'y a plus de mission !

Pseudo : et ça t'inquiète ?

Heero : je suis juste en train de me demander quelle connerie il a encore inventé !

Pseudo : Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Heero : il ne peut rien lui arriver

Pseudo : tu l'aimes !

Heero : ben oui je l'aime, je vais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un si je ne l'aime pas !

Pseudo : Vous allez emménager ensemble

Heero : ben oui sûrement

Pseudo : vous en avez parlé ?

Heero : non

Pseudo : alors comment tu penses ça

Heero : c'est logique

Pseudo : tu me tues

Heero : c'est tout moi ça !

Pseudo : bon je retourne bosser

Heero : bon courage a+

Heero : Salut

Pseudo : LO

Heero : j'ai reçu ton boulot, c'est parfait, je le mets en prod d'évaluation pour voir si ça marche

Pseudo : tu fais bien

Heero j'ai reçu des news de Duo

Pseudo : bonnes ?

Heero : je crois ! un télégramme de 15 lignes où il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il veut vivre avec moi et qu'il a acheté une maison à Mérida (c'est au Mexique) pour nous. (je te l'ai faite courte et j'ai enlevé les petites fleurs qui servent à rien !)

Pseudo : quel grand romantique tu fais

Heero : c'est bon, il y a Duo qui l'est pour deux

Pseudo : en tous les cas, ça explique la chanson il avait prémédité son coup

Heero : ah oui tu as raison

Pseudo : il a fini par franchir le pas

Heero : il était temps ! bon je te laisse, j'ai trouvé un avion qui part dans quelques heures et j'ai mes affaires à préparer.

Pseudo : ok bon voyage

Heero : je te recontacte quand j'arrive

Pseudo : a+

Heero : Salut

Pseudo : LO

Heero : bon ça marche impec, j'ai tout balancé sur le serveur et c'est en prod.

Pseudo : Nickel

Heero : tu ne devineras jamais le coup qu'il m'a fait

Pseudo : vas-y raconte

Heero : il m'a fait visiter la maison, vraiment agréable, un patio autour duquel s'organisent les pièces, et il y a même un jardin derrière. Il m'a montré le salon qui ouvre sur le patio et sur le jardin, le bureau qui lui donne sur la rue (c'est là où je suis en ce moment) et les chambres : la sienne et la mienne !

Pseudo : MDR et ben, c'est pas gagné tu vas faire quoi ?

Heero : Ils devraient me livrer mes affaires d'une minute à l'autre et je ferai porter mes fringues directement dans sa chambre. 

Pseudo : au moins comme ça ce sera clair !

Heero : justement ils arrivent ! je reviens !

Heero : me revoilà

Pseudo : Alors ?

Heero : il m'a fait remarqué que je m'étais trompé de chambre

Pseudo : et tu as répondu quoi ?

Heero : que l'on été ni assez snob ni assez vieux pour faire chambre à part

Pseudo : PTDR et il a réagi comment ?

Heero : il est tombé dans les pommes

Pseudo : Il va mieux ?

Heero : je sais pas il finira bien par se réveiller tout seul !

Pseudo : t'as pas fait ça ?

Heero : Si ! ne t'inquiète pas trop il ne s'est pas fait de bosse et je l'entends qui rapplique

Pseudo : sinon c'est joli comme coin ?

Heero : oui plutôt, c'est sympa, j'aime bien

Pseudo : depuis le temps que je te connais tu n'as jamais été aussi expansif. Dans la bouche de n'importe qui ça donnerait : C'est génial, c'est le paradis sur terre, je suis super heureux, ça me plaît à m'en taper la tête contre les murs.

Heero : il y a des chances mais comme tu le dis si bien je suis pas si démonstratif que ça

Pseudo : Il a fini par te retrouver alors ?

Heero : ben oui il est en train de me faire une crise

Pseudo : à quel sujet ?

Heero : au départ sur le fait que j'aurais pu lui dire que je voulais que l'on continue à dormir dans la même chambre et qu'il aurait fait mettre deux lits. 

Pseudo : il a pas compris, il est idiot ? 

Heero : c'est ce que je lui ai dit : je l'ai traité de baka !

Pseudo : il a dû aimer !

Heero : visiblement ça lui a fait un déclic, puisqu'il m'a demandé si j'envisageais sérieusement d'avoir une vraie relation de couple avec lui !

Pseudo : et ?

Heero : ben, j'ai répondu oui !

Pseudo : il est retombé dans les pommes ?

Heero : presque J

Pseudo : et là du coup ?

Heero : il me fait une crise de jalousie en me demandant qui tu es !

Pseudo : PTDR et tu lui as dit « qui » je suis ?

Heero : non ! sa réaction est ridicule

Pseudo : t'es vache !

Heero : ok je le fais

Pseudo : tu lui as dit quoi ?

Heero : que tu étais un soupirant potentiel pour mon laptop

Pseudo : et il a compris ?

Heero : vu sa tête, je dirais non !

Pseudo : je suis un très beau jeune homme très fortuné, je mesure un 1,828 m, j'ai 18 ans 7 mois, 5 jours, 12 heures, 18' et 57", mes cheveux sont pantone 101 C et mes yeux pantone 746 C.

Heero : PTDR tu m'aides vachement il était en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule !

Pseudo : Oups !

Heero : il n'aurait pas son jugement totalement altéré par ce qui est en train de se bousculer dans sa tête (il doit y avoir un bordel là-dedans en ce moment) il aurait quand même tiqué sur ton auto description.

Pseudo : pourquoi ?

Heero : la précision des détails lol

Pseudo : ah ! Je suis une unité 2U, octuple processeur cadencés à 250 EHz, 548 Po de mémoire cache par processeur, 500 Eo de mémoire vive cadencée à 133 PHz et j'ai 5 DD de 5 Po en raid five. Moon bus est lui-même cadencé à 266 PHz. J'ai des fonctions avancées de communication humaine synthétiques pour pouvoir communiquer avec mes clients. C'est moins sexy pour un humain quand même !

Heero : oui mais là je sens mon laptop avoir une érection !

Pseudo : MDR, Il est rassuré au moins maintenant ?

Heero : sur qui tu es oui, sur mon équilibre mental non !

Pseudo : PTDR

Heero : je vais te laisser, on sort dîner

Pseudo : bonne soirée et profitez en pour discuter

Heero : je lui fais confiance sure ce point

Pseudo : une discussion, c'est à deux !

Heero : Mais il fait les questions ET les réponses

Pseudo : ça t'empêche pas d'intervenir !

Heero : promis je vais faire des efforts

Pseudo : un dernier truc n'abuse pas de la margarita

Heero : c'est quoi ?

Pseudo : une spécialité 3 doses de tequila, une dose de citron vert, une dose de controy

Heero : et c'est bon

Pseudo : tu te fous de moi ? comment veux-tu qu'un ordinateur puisse savoir ce que ça a comme goût ?

Heero : oups désolé !

Pseudo : en tous les cas, c'est très populaire et ça plaît beaucoup mais faut pas en abuser

Heero : oui maman !

Pseudo : aller casse-toi sale gosse.

Fin de l'opus 3

Duo : putain, il caille ici

Heero : normal

Duo : il y a rien non plus !

Heero : fallait s'en douter

Duo : on laisse tomber ?

Heero : non !

Duo : il s'est quand même calmé là !

Heero : c'est pas une raison avec ce genre de type faut s'attendre à tout

Duo : bah on va où alors maintenant ?

Heero : c'est clair : Mexique, province du Yucatan

Duo : Chouette à nous la margarita, les plages de sable blanc et les eaux turquoises de la mer des caraïbes

Heero : on n'est pas arrivé...


End file.
